The invention is aimed at determining the timing of an internal combustion engine comprising a crankshaft and a camshaft. More specifically, it is an object of the invention to determine this reliably and in a short space of time during a start-up sequence. Engine timing is to be understood as determining the physical location of the cylinders of the engine and how they are positioned in the engine cycle (admission stroke, compression stroke, etc.). This timing is commonly determined in relation to the crankshaft or the camshaft, the positions of which are associated with those of the cylinders.
The invention is quite particularly intended for vehicles equipped with such an engine and will be described more specifically in relation to such an application.